Season 5
The fifth season of Charmed began airing on September 22, 2002 on The WB. Airing on Sundays at 8 P.M., the season consisted of twenty-three episodes and concluded its airing on May 11, 2003. Charmed: The Complete Fifth Season was released in a six-disc box set on June 6, 2006 and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD summary Fall under their spell... The Charmed Ones, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan), are simply bewitching and they're here to stay! This season is rich with intense adventure, humor and intrigue as these sizzling supernatural siblings battle the forces of evil. From the very first Season Five episode, when the sisters rush to the aid of an innocent mermaid, The Charmed Ones invite you into their irresistible magical world of paranormal action, fantasy, and suspense. What else do the Halliwell sisters have in store for you? One of them meets an evil Prince Charming; they become mystical comic book super-heroines and gorgeous Greek Goddesses to save the world from wicked evil, and even join forces with a Leprechaun! Escape into their magical world... The Charmed Ones welcome you! Cast and Characters Main Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (From "A Witch's Tail, Part 1" through to "Centennial Charmed", did not appear in "The Eyes Have It" and left the series after "Centennial Charmed") *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (Does not appear in "Happily Ever After", "Siren Song", "Witches in Tights", "The Eyes Have It", "Sympathy for the Demon", "A Witch in Time", "Sam, I Am", "House Call", "Sand Francisco Dreamin'", "The Day the Magic Died", "Baby's First Demon", "Lucky Charmed", "Cat House", "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" and "Sense and Sense Ability") Recurring Cast *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the sixth of June 2006 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in February, March or July 2006. It was not released in Japan and as with previous seasons it doesn't include any bonus features. * The Region 1 and Region 2 DVD's have different cover art. Region 1 has a blue cover with three individual pictures of the sisters and the triquetra in the background whilst Region 2 has a group picture and a green, cloudy sky as the background. This is the only cover art where the artwork differs completely; both in color and cast photos, between regions. * This season features both a two hour long season premiere as well as a two hour long season finale, a first in the series. Only the season premiere features the special, short opening. * The opening credits have changed slightly with new clips for each main cast member and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses. * This is the first season to feature Eric Dane as Jason Dean. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not. * Julian McMahon left the series after the series 100th episode, saying he had grown tired of the role and that Cole had "told his tale". * Originally, Brad Kern planned for Paige and Cole to have an affair during this season. The story was intended to start with Paige casting the spell to open Phoebe's heart to Cole and Cole kissing her under the spell's influence. However, both Rose McGowan and Julian McMahon disliked the idea, causing Kern to scrap the idea altogether. * The sisters' powers develop this season as followed: Piper further improves her ability with her exploding power, Phoebe experiences her first Astral Premonition and Paige learns how to Glamour. Episode List External links * * * Category:Seasons Season 5 Season 5